1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snow moving machines; and, more particularly, to a snow plow-blower apparatus adapted to be used in operation with a vehicle to plow and remove snow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Snow removal is a tedious and costly operation for residents, municipalities and commercial enterprises. Snowplows (snow plows, snow ploughs or snow ploughs) are generally mounted on vehicles or winter service vehicles for use when removing snow and ice from outdoor surfaces such as roads and parking lots. In some instances, commercial vehicles are provided with snowplows fixedly mounted thereto. This fixed mounting structure is generally used with winter service vehicles. In other instances snowplows are removably mounted to pickup trucks, front end loaders, and/or tractors. Snowplows can also be mounted on rail cars to clear railway tracks. Snowplows function by using a blade to push snow to the side or straight ahead, clearing the snow from a surface. However, snow banks and piles build-up along the side of the roadway or the like, causing dangerous conditions and visibility issues at intersections and driveways. Moreover, as additional snow accumulates resultant snow banks or piles from plowing become increasingly difficult to manage.
Unlike snowplows, snow blowers enable the actual removal and throwing of snow from one location to another. Snow blowers or snow throwers generally involve machines for removing snow from an area where it is not wanted, such as a driveway, sidewalk, roadway, railroad track, rink, runway, or house. While snow throwers are generally similar to snow blowers, snow throwers involve machines that use a single stage to remove or “throw” snow while snow blowers use two stages to remove or “blow” snow. Such snow throwing and snow blowing devices typically use either electric power, or a gasoline or diesel engine to energize the throwing or blowing of snow to another location or into a truck to be hauled away. This throwing or blowing operation is in contrast with the action of snow plows, which merely push snow to the front or side.
In operation, snow blowers are broadly divided into two classes, single stage and two stages. Single-stage snow throwers implement a single high-speed impeller to both move the snow into the machine and force it out of a discharge chute. Two or more curved plastic paddles are usually utilized that move snow towards the center line of the machine where the discharge chute is located. These single-stage snow throwers usually are light-duty machines. In a two-stage machine, two mechanisms move the snow; an auger feeds the snow to a high-speed impeller, which blows the snow out of the machine. These two-stage snow blowers generally range from small machines having a few horsepower to commercial grade large machines powered by diesel engines of over 1000 horsepower (746 kW). Generally, the large machines are used for clearing roadways and airport runways, often by throwing the snow into trucks, which haul it away.
A variety of devices have been suggested for forming snow plow blower units. However, the heretofore known and utilized devices are prone to jamming, have safety issues, and fail to provide the ability to switch between snowplow mode and snow blower mode. Each year there are thousands of snow blower related injuries which require medical attention. One problem with the design of current snow blowers is that snow can build up in the auger, causing it to jam and stall the motor. Deformation of the auger often results if the motor is not stalled. Currently known and utilized devices are prone to jamming owing to the location of the snow blower in relation to the plow head. Often, the snow blower unit is located on the side of the snowplow blade wherein the snow is being plowed toward the blower unit which must operate quickly enough to throw the snow. If the blower is not operating quickly enough, snow begins to rapidly build-up against the blower, causing it to jam, rendering an unsafe condition and/or damage to the snow blower portion of the device. Various examples of heretofore disclosed and utilized devices are set forth herein below.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,552,714 to Linzy discloses a rotary snowplow. A chassis frame carries an engine, transmission, driving shaft and reverse control. At the front of the chassis is provided a housing carrying a peripherally mounted member. The rotary snowplow does not provide the ability to move from a plow mode to a snow blower mode, but merely provides for the modes to operate contemporaneously at the same time. If a user does not want to utilize the snow blower, the cavity remains uncovered and snow will accumulate and clog the blower, impeding its functionality.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,218 and counterpart Foreign Patent Publication No. CA646078 to Kiecker et al. disclose a combination snow plow and blower normally drawn by an implement such as a tractor. The snow plow and blower do not have the ability to move from a plow mode to a snow blower mode; but merely functions in a manner whereby the plowing and blowing modes must be operable at the same time. If a user does not want to utilize the snow blower, the snow blower cavity remains uncovered causing snow to accumulate and clog the blower mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,601 to Maheu discloses a snow blower vehicle comprising a snow plow assembly mounted on the front of a vehicle chassis. The snow plow assembly has an open fronted scoop and a scraper blade resiliently mounted on the lower edge of the scoop. A chute at the rear of the scoop opens onto the scoop along its length. The snow blower vehicle comprises a snow plow assembly that includes a blower having a jet type orifice, and being located on the side of the plow device. No covering is provided for the blower cavity area. Consequently, the blower cannot be optionally covered when not functioning. If an operator does not want to utilize the snow blower, the cavity remains uncovered and snow will accumulate and clog the blower mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,287 to De Brito discloses a plow attachment for a snow blower that may be pivoted between work and storage positions, about a horizontal axis located rearwardly of the snow blower blade, and may be angularly adjusted about a vertical axis. The plow attachment includes a frame and a blade which may be readily connected to and removed from the frame. It teaches a plow attachment for a snow blower wherein the plow attachment pivots upward and rearwardly to expose the snow blower. The unit does not provide for a snow plow and blower to be operated simultaneously. Rather, it discloses that the plow and blower can only be used unilaterally—one or the other at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,322 to Mclaughlin et al. discloses a vehicle-mounted snowplow having a scoop with a large intake opening for receiving snow and air. The scoop tapers to a narrow throat connected to an outlet means. Air speed through the scoop is increased as the scoop narrows so that the air carries the scooped snow through the outlet means and discharges it from the outlet means at a high velocity. No disclosure is contained concerning a snow moving machine that can move from a plow mode to a snow blower mode. Rather, it merely provides for the plowing and blowing modes to be operative at the same time. If a user does not want to utilize the snow blower, the cavity remains uncovered and snow will accumulate therein and clog the blower mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,174 to Takeshita discloses an improved snow thrower and specifically an improved blower that improves efficiency and reduces the likelihood of snow accumulation. The blower casing is connected to the auger housing by an exit opening that is disposed and sized so that snow blown by the blower will not reenter the auger housing. Not disclosed is a snow plow snow blower unit wherein one can intermittently utilize both the snow blower and plow, or in the alternative, utilize solely the plow function.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,453 to Norton discloses a combined snow plowing and snow throwing vehicle that includes an elongate plow blade at its forward end. The plow blade can be shifted to direct snow to either of the right or the left, and includes separate snow throwing fans mounted, respectively, at the right and left ends of the plow blade. A user-actuable control system provides independent actuation of the snow throwing structures so that the snow throwing structure at the downstream end of the plow blade is actuated regardless of whether the plow is directing snow to the right or to the left. The combined snow plowing and snow throwing vehicle throws snow by means of throwing structures; not by means of a snow blower structure. Moreover, the snow throwing structures are located on either end of the device and are not capable of being covered/closed if idle. The location of the throwers makes them susceptible to jamming with snow or rocks during use.
The vast majority of snowblowers and/or snow ploughs involve devices that involve interchanging from blower to plough with one functioning unilaterally, and do not provide the ability to use the functions simultaneously or alternatively depending on the function needed for the given snow clearing conditions.
For examples, see:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,835 to Fair discloses a snowblower including a housing. Attached to the snowblower is a drive mechanism that actuates a snow gate for movement about a vertical axis, inwardly towards and outwardly away from the snowblower housing. The snow gate engages a snow drift wall to reorient the snowblower with respect to the adjacent snow drift wall thereby preventing the snowblower from veering off the intended path and into an adjacent snow drift.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,154,985 to Champagne et al. discloses a device for use with a snow blower being of the type having an auger. The device allows the snow blower to operate while moving backwards. The device principally consists of a concave blade mounted on a snow blower, which pivots between an operative position where the blade extends close to ground and the concave surface of the blade extends in front of the auger in such a way that the blade scrapes the snow and directs it towards the auger when the snow blower is lifted up to let the snow pass under it and moves backwards, and an inoperative position where the blade is raised to a height sufficient to let the snow reach the auger when the snow blower moves forwards.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,367,176 to Zaugg et al. discloses a rotary snow blower plow with a plow worm which delivers the snow and a fan blower which throws the delivered snow. The fan blower is located on a line with the plow worm. The fan blower and the plow worm can be mounted on a common shaft so that they rotate with the same angular speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,267 to Yoshida et al. discloses a snow removing machine equipped with a snow removing plate. The snow removing plate is mounted to a front portion of a vehicle body which forms part of the snow removing machine. An operating handle having grip portions is mounted to a rear portion of the vehicle body and obliquely extends upward.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,660 to Sakai et al. discloses a snow removing machine having an auger for plowing and collecting snow, a rotatable blower for throwing snow collected by the auger, and a shooter for guiding the snow thrown by the blower so that the snow reaches a selected point. The blower has a central shaft part and blades extending radially outwardly from the shaft part.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,191,289 to Raftery discloses a skid for use on a snow blower. The snow blower includes an auger housing through which snow removed from an area is channeled. The skid includes a body that is secured to a vertical side wall of the auger housing. The body includes a sliding surface which assists the auger housing in sliding over snow-covered regions of the area being cleared; and a rolling surface which assists the auger housing to travel over snow-free regions of the area.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20090307941 to Gamble discloses a plow, including a center blade and a wing blades coupled to each end of the center blade. Each wing blade is pivotally connected to the center blade about an axis.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20110113657 to Mills discloses a snow deflector apparatus that easily attaches to a snowplow. The deflector apparatus includes a kit, and the snowplow system includes two snow deflectors and a control system.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120079749 to Dimario discloses a device and method of use of a plow back blade for snow removal. The plow back blade is attached to a snowplow or snow blower to assist with removing snow from areas that are otherwise difficult to access with conventional snow removal equipment. The plow back blade is rotatably attached to a snowplow blade at a pivot point.
Foreign Patent Publication No. JP2003041544 to Morimoto et al. discloses a blower for a snow plow. The blower reduces noise during work and surely discharges collected snow to a snow discharge chute. The snow discharge is effected by radially standing a plurality of blades, etc., in a blower base board and bending a tip part of each blade in the turning direction.
Foreign Patent Publication No. CA2133495 to Pedersen discloses a scraping implement that can be quickly coupled and uncoupled to a conventional self-propelled snow blower for the removal of snow from a driveway or sidewalk.
Non-Patent Literature entitled “Unimog Snow Plow” found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oig5NGc8Qb4 (hereinafter, “the Unimog publication”) discloses a Unimog 1200 and RASCO kalnik 3.0 snow plow.
Non-Patent Literature entitled “Crafts Manual-Stage Snow Blower Tractor Attachment” found at http://www.searsoutlet.com/d/product_details.jsp?pid=41354&mode=buyUsedOnly&sid=IDx20110411x000008&ci sku=8797230&ci_gpa=pla&ci_kw={keyword} (hereinafter, “the ‘Crafts publication”) discloses a dual-stage snow blower tractor attachment. The dual-stage snow blower tractor attachment is connected to a lawn tractor type device. It is appointed to throw snow in a 25-40 foot parabolic arc. When attached to a tractor, the dual-stage snow blower tractor attachment cuts through piles of snow, ice and slush that leave even the plow trucks stranded. The device includes easy-to-use arm flaps for control of the snow blower, adjusting throw, pitch and height to lay that snow down exactly where the user wants it.
Notwithstanding the efforts of prior art workers there remains a need in the art for a snow plow-blower apparatus adapted to be used in operation with a vehicle to plow and remove snow, wherein the blower and/plow function can operate unilaterally or in conjunction with one another. Further, there exists a need in the art for a snow plow-blower apparatus wherein blades are provided for closing the snow-blower orifice when not needed. Additionally, there exists a need in the art for a snow plow-blower apparatus having the ability to direct snow as needed to prevent clogging and/or jamming of the apparatus.